Bonnie
Bonnie is one of the four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Like Freddy and Chica, Bonnie is a children's entertainer during the day housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, at night, Bonnie acts as the other animatronics do; hunting down any human (or any endoskeleton without a suit) in the area and forcibly stuffing them into a Freddy Fazbear suit, usually killing them. Appearance Bonnie is a large, purple, animatronic bunny. Onstage he carries an electric guitar and has a red bow-tie. Excluding its head and left hand, the majority of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's except a different color. His irises are of a light red color with black outlining around the eyes. He can sometimes be seen with small white dots for eyes when looking through the backstage camera. He is most likely a reference to Robbie the Rabbit from the Silent Hill series, only he doesn't wear any clothes but a bow-tie. Locations He starts the night at the Show Stage, along with his band-mates Freddy Fazbear and Chica. When looking into the office, he appears in the blind spot directly behind the left door. Behavior Bonnie is known for returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and he only ever approaches from the left side. The frequency with which Bonnie approaches the office is likely due to his ability to instantly move to any room in the building. Bonnie has a special ability in which he can disable the cameras temporarily as he moves to another area. Unlike other characters who walk from area to area, Bonnie can teleport quickly to anywhere in the restaurant. On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the monitors, he will not move from the Show Stage. This is one of the best methods for surviving after The 2nd Night. On nights four and five, while standing at the camera outside the office, Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. On any night backstage, he may be seen staring directly into the camera only a few inches from it with his eyes missing and replaced with bright white pupils reduced to pin-pricks. When Bonnie enters the office while the player is unaware and viewing the cameras, quiet groaning noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to The Office, Bonnie will attack them and end the game. The noises can be heard below. Similar noises can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack the player. The only way for the player to avoid being killed once Bonnie is waiting for them is to continue to view the monitor until 6AM. Audios Trivia *Bonnie is usually the first animatronic to move and approach the player's doors. *On nights 1-3, Bonnie is more active than the other animatronics. *Bonnie is the only animatronic seen carrying an instrument during the night. Freddy is seen idle with his microphone. *Rarely, upon looking backstage, the player can see an eyeless Bonnie with tiny, glowing white irises, resembling "Golden Freddy", looking very closely into the camera. Seconds afterwards, the "IT'S ME" messages flash on screen. This can happen on any night and it can be triggered if Bonnie is in the Backstage, bringing the camera up and down several times will cause this change. It is also worth noting that Freddy will also look at you if he's still in the Show Stage area, and should Bonnie be elsewhere when this happens, the heads in the Backstage will also turn to look at you. This has a chance of changing the poster or the nearby surroundings with it. *Bonnie the Bunny might be a reference to Robbie the Rabbit from the Silent Hill series, due to similar appearance, killer motives, and similar names. * Bonnie is shown running in the trailer, similar to Foxy. However, this is never seen in the game. It is likely that to balance the game, the creator removed Bonnie's ability to run and replaced it with the ability to teleport to any room in the building. *According to Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is the animatronic he finds scary, as he had several nightmares about him while developing the game. Gallery Cam1B_bonnie1.png|Bonnie in the Dining Hall's light. Cam1B_bonnie2.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Hall. 205.png|Bonnie Back Stage. 555.png|Bonnie's Back Stage Close-up. 192.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet 188.png|Bonnie in the West Hall Corner. 479.png|Bonnie looking into Camera 2B. Tumblr_inline_naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif|Bonnie at the left door. (Click to see) DiningArea Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area, brightened. Cam1B_bonnie2_bright.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Hall, brightened. Backstage Bonnie.png| Bonnie Back Stage, Brightened. Backstage BonnieClose.png|Bonnie's Back Stage Close-up, brightened. Supply Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet, brightened. 188_bright.png|Bonnie in the West Hall Corner, brightened. 479_bright.png|Bonnie looking into Camera 2B, brightened. Bonnie_Says_Hi.gif|Bonnie pulling its "face" off, in the trailer (Click to see) P55YuN4.png|Black-eyed Bonnie, as it appears in Hallucinations. 545.png|Ditto, eyeless. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics